


Aliana Rau

by I Frostmere (Frostmere71)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostmere71/pseuds/I%20Frostmere
Summary: WIP Character Dev.





	Aliana Rau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleena the cleric, a homage to the red box and the poor unfortunate in the sample adventure.

They were sparse woods in snow covered hills, like the camp around which the travellers sat. It didn't offer much a small fire that burned fitfully in the cold northern air. Three horses picketed between the trees, saddles and saddle bags bundled close to the low tents. Two were what you would expect of travellers. Horses tall with promising lines, arched necks and noble bearing. The third, a shaggy mountain horse with a coarse coat and nothing to really recommend it. I couldn't be the horse of a hero, hero's had noble steeds, there was nothing noble about this beast. The travellers themselves were a motley crew, but our attention turns to the one who was speaking. She spoke in low hushed tones barely audible over the crackle of the fire. She was tall, and heavy set, very tall in fact at six feet and five inches she stood almost two heads above most humans. Muscular, even attractive, though she had a face only a mother could love, it was crossed by a network of scars, and her mouth held a bitter twist as she recounted her tale. Two small fangs protruded from her lip, though if that did not give away her heritage, her deep green skin and coarse black hair announced her mixed heritage louder than words.

“I am Alina Rau, I am of the tribes of the northern wastes, although that was not always so. Those of my blood are often the product of violence, or perhaps misadventure. I am I think more so than others. Our mothers are usually raped, few of my kin are ever the product of love. My fathers race only seems to understand violence and bloodshed. My mother, well, I don't know my mothers family. I barely found out her name. It was Istillan. I will always remember it. I thought I would put her to rest the day I killed my father, but her face still haunts my dreams.”

Alina paused for a moment to take a drink for a wineskin that rested by the fire. With a deep sigh she continued. 

“She lived a long life. Well, by comparison. Perhaps it would have been better for her had she not. You see she was taken in a raid and kept as breeding stock or for sport. Orcs are twisted creatures. I have by all accounts a score or so of brethren. Though I must confess, I have done my part to reduce that number somewhat.”

She stared into the fire for a few moments, her dark eyes reflecting the firelight. When she began again it was scarce more than a whisper. 

“Greenskins do not nurture their offspring. They are thrown into caves and pits together to fight over scraps and to vie with each other for dominance. The strong rise to the top.” She let out a deep husky chuckle. “My father was not stupid. He made sure only about five or six half breeds were in each pit. The pure bloods looked down on us. They also out numbered us. It was, nervous to say the least. I guess you could say you came of age when you managed to climb out of the pit. The orcs, well they would start training with weapons and join their brothers and sisters in raids.”

“And what of the half breeds?” one of her companions asked swallowing hard as he opened his mouth to speak.

Never taking her eyes from the fire. “The Half-breeds, we were set to fight for sport, against and alongside any the orcs could find no other use for. Beasts, and men. Sport in pits. It wasa rare half breed that survived long enough or earned enough respect to join the tribe as one of the full bloods.”

She spat into the fire in disgust. “Thinking about them still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. They usually turned their back on or betrayed other half breeds. Maybe it was different in other orc tribes. I don't know, I only know what I lived.”

Another drink and she spoke again after a few moments. “I was good though.” Another deep throaty chuckle. I got out of that damn pitt early and pulled two of my kin with me. Probably not a smart move. She pulled aside her bearskin cloak and showed a jagged five inch scar in her side. Bastard gave me this to remember him by. Not a lot of loyalty or lasting thanks. Anyway it was a life of brutality and abuse, beatings by guards and sighting for ones life makes you, well grow up fast. It was about that time I met Oriasa. I was fifteen, and bigger than most men. The orcs had given him a serious limp and it affected his footwork. Not those damn hands though. Raw talent he said, but no finesse. I have to admit I was surprised it took them three years to actually pit us against each other. I used a shots blade back then.” 

She ran a hand over the rough leather scabbard that rested beside her. 

“This was his. A Knights sword he said they called it, A hand and a half sword. I must admit I like it's other name though. A Bastard sword, and more than one of those greenskin bastards saw his end on it's blade, both in Oriasa's hands and mine. But I digress. It was actually the worst thing they ever did.”

Aliana yawned, “I think that's enough for tonight. Did you want me to take middle watch?”

Shaugn nodded, “Sure, I'll take the first then.” He stood picking up his staff he walked twenty or so feet away from the fire. “I'll wake you about midnight.”

Aliana watched him as his form left the circle of weak firelight. He had a very slight build. He handled himself like a professional. She didn't trust him, not completely, but the roads were dangerous these days more than ever. A couple of hard seasons had turned more to banditry and the advance of civilisation in the south had forced the wild tribes further north. She pulled her cloak around her as she turned her back to the fire and stared into the darkness for a while before sleep found her. 

Her eyes snapped open before the hand touched her. Shaugn whispered. “Orcs” The grin she gave him in return had no warmth it it. She was on her feet slipping the harness that held her hand axes and sword across her back, she slipped an arm through her buckler and shook out on of the most wicked looking whips Shaugn had ever seen. He looked over his shoulder questioningly as he moved to wake Aleena.

“I doubt they are worthy of the blade,” She hissed as she moved away from the dying embers of the fire past the treeline. 

The first Orc was so focused on the two hiding in the lee of the trees that it didn't notice her until the scorpion whip lashed around it's neck. She tugged using her whole body pulling from the thighs and the orc spun three times in the air and the curved barb on the end tore out it's throat. Shaugn's shouted an incantation and a stream of glowing missles sprang from his fingers weaving through the trees like a swarm of angry hornets and two more orcs fell screaming tot he ground.

Aleena bereft of her armour set her shield and moved to intercept two more orcs that ran towards Shaugn. Shaking out a wicked looking mace and chain as she did. She blocked the first orcs spear guiding it wide with her shield, swinging her weapon in a low wide arc, she smiled as she was rewarded with the crunch of bone and a howl of pain. The second orc thrust hard at her, she twisted aside and the spear grazed her hip drawing a line of blood.

Alena stepped back, flicking the chain mace toward the orc. His feral grin carried strong overtones of unhealthy hunger as he feinted back, then stepped forward. His movement stopped abruptly as the leather cord of Aliana's whip lashed around his neck the curved and barbed tip sinking in above his clavicle with a spray of blood. The orcs eyes bulged as a sharp tug yanked him off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground. Alena didn't hesitate, the overhand arc sent her chain mace right into the hapless fools face, blood, bone and skin splattering on the ground. 

"Never move backwards girl." Was all the half orc girl had to offer and she jerked the whip free, flipping the body to ooze blood onto the ground. Dropping her whip, she unlimbered one of the axes off her back and cast it after a fleeing orc, striking him deep between the shoulder blades. He stumbled under the force of the throw. 

Aleena offered a prayer under her breath warm light spreading from her hands as she touched her hip. The skin knitting together under the warm glow. 

Aliana stalked towards the orc to retrieve her hand axe, place g her foot in the middle of his back as he struggles to rise she shoved him face down into the forest floor. The corded muscles in her arms grew noticibly tighter as she stooped and grasped his braid, with a sharp upwards jerk and the crunch of bone her went limp. Jerking her axe out of the corpse, a quick wipe on the orcs tunic before placing it back in her harness. 

"No backbone, definitely not worth the sword," as she retrieved her whip and made her way back to her place by the fire.


End file.
